The Ring of Power
The Ring of Power is a great tournament held on the world Rayuba at the command of Solomon David. First referred to by one of the God-Emperor's councillors as the "Circle of Strength", the tournament is more commonly referred to as "The Ring of Power". King of Swords 1-3 Heralds sent out across many worlds and upon the Red City of Throne announce the coming tourney and the great rewards to be given to the worthy. Though few outside his inner council would know it, Solomon David's true purpose in holding the tournament is to find a worthy successor to rule his empire. The god-emperor of the Celestial Empire believes that the true proof of worthiness must be found in combat. One who is skilled enough and powerful enough to wound Solomon David will have proved themselves as worthy. "Though over three hundred tournaments have taken place, Gog-Agog has not hosted all of them. The contest only occurs every thousand Turns (rotations of the multiverse around Throne), which is a little more than three years, chiefly because the resources and expenses involved are enormous, not the least of which is the arena must be reconstructed each time. Gog-Agog came to host the tournament when it was discovered she was devouring a third of the participants in an effort to win, because, to quote her directly, she "felt left out". An unsuccessful attempt was made to purge her from Rayuba after which an accord was reached." - Abbadon, King of Swords 8-78 * The Ring of Power is a huge spectacle which draws powerful fighters from across the multiverse. * The arena where the tournaments are held must be re-built each year due to the tremendous forces unleashed by the duelists. * Gog-Agog participates in hosting the tournament. * Allison is participating in the 313th Ring of Power tournament. * The Tournament takes place every thousand Turns ( just over three years ) and continues for three days. * Contestants fight within a ring. * A contestant loses if they are forced out of the circle, if they yield, or if they are killed. * In the 313st Ring of Power Tournament, Gog-Agog states there are "Over a thousand participants !" * The event is broadcast for viewing and listening. * Each ring is minded by a number of officials whose duties are presumed to be as following: Imperial Clerks who keep the score and note the advancement of contestants, a Referee who formally declares a winner and loser, a Ring Warden who is present to prevent premature fighting and outside interference, and a Priest of Atru who prays for the spirits of the slain and sees to the rites for the remains of contestants. Quotations * "And there whomsoever draws one drop of my blood, he shall have whatever he so wishes. This is my will." King of Swords 1-3 * * "By order of the Celestial Emperor ! He calls all worthy fighters ! Test your mettle in the Ring of Power. Those found strong of heart, and worthy of virtue will be rewarded ! A man that ascends to the top shall duel the God-Emperor Himself. Any man who draws as much as a single drop of blood shall have his heart's desire granted." - Herald of the God Emperor. King of Swords 6-59 * * "It's Perfect Entertainment !" - Gog Agog. King of Swords 7-64 Category:Events Category:A to Z